The Smell of Rain
by Hollywoodx4
Summary: A spinoff from my other story, Only Hope. A short story about a small girl who is ready to travel to heaven.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a quick oneshot that I came up with while I was eating dinner and looking out the window. ) One part I got from a wiked cute chain mail. And I don't take credit for the part I will list at my comment on the end.**

* * *

The Smell of Rain

By: Hollywoodx4 (Danielle)

A small shadow cast on the freshly watered lawn. The summer sun was hiding behind a clutter of dappled, mostly grey clouds. Leaves were changing from an inchworm green to bright oranges and yellows. Only the pines remained the same.

The small neighborhood was quiet. Only a few cars rode by at this time of day, when the sun met the horizon of the Earth.

Some things, are never really meant to change. Like the pine trees when the cool breeze meant fall was coming nearer, like the words in a story, a favorite nursery rhyme. Always using the same words, never changing. But sometimes, change is good. Like the white, crystal snows melting into spring, the warm weather on its way. A family of 3 changed to 4, by bringing new life into the world. A small bird, flying for the first time, and a puppy, opening its eyes to the world. Change can effect the way you live, the way you think. This is the kind of change that happened to a young baby, after a nice get together.

She started showing signs of early cancer. She went through many treatments as a small child, but kept her hopes up, and stayed strong for the sake of her family and friends. That baby is Hope Bolten. Now 5 years old, she is still undergoing treatments, but takes every day of life to its fullest. Every word, every flower, every drop of rain.

Under the safety of the porch, Hope sat. Head held high, she was concentrating at the sky. She could just see the stars through some clouds, and started counting.

"What is she doing?" Troy asked. He and Gabriella were watching Hope with lots of interest, from the window. Troy held a pen, and was clicking it with lots of force.

"I don't know, and STOP clicking. It's driving me crazy." Gabriella replied, taking the blue ink pen out of Troy's hand. She walked into the den and put it back into its container. Then, she went back into the kitchen. Her shoes clicked on the floor as she walked. She got out 3 mugs and started to boil some water. "Do you ever worry about her? I mean, she is this amazing person, and will achieve so much when she's older. I just worry about her sometimes."

"What do you worry about?" He asked, following her into the kitchen. He sat on a stool near the counter, watching Gabriella boil the water in a tea kettle.

"When she's older…_if_ she ever gets older. I'm just worried her life will get cut too short. She's a great person." Gabriella finished, pouring the hot coco mix into the mugs.

"Don't worry. She's already achieved so much. She will fight it as much as she can, and her friends will always be with her. Even if it does happen too early, she'll always live inside us. Always live as our first daughter." Troy replied,, taking a red mug into the living room.

Gabriella took a light blue mug for herself, and grabbed the other mug, Dora the Explorer painted on it. She made her way out the door, mugs in hand. The night was getting chilly. Hope sat still on the porch, looking out at the mountains. A single drop of rain fell from the awning of the porch. Gabriella sat down next to Hope, and passed her the mug of hot coco. She accepted it, and the two started talking. Mostly about school, friends, and life in general.

"Mom, I've been having dreams." Hope said, turning to face her mother. Her eyes were wide with wonder and confusion as she told her dream to her mom. "There's a man. In a cloud filled place. He tells me he waits for me to come. Then, I sit in his arms. His scent is good. Almost as good as daddy's."

Gabriella was listening intently. She started wondering, did god want her this soon? No, it can't be. Then, the two got back to regular conversations. Another drop of rain fell, and Hope asked a question.

"Do you smell that mom?" She asked, yet again, turning to face her. She looked Gabriella directly in the eyes, this time, they were filled with astonishment, and care.

"It smells like rain, a storm must be coming this way." Gabriella replied, starting to gather herself together.

"No, it's a different smell. Not rain, the smell… I've been having from my dreams. The smell you get when you put you head against his chest and hug him." Hope replied, reffering to _him _as god. Gabriella burst into sobs. She told Hope that he was a good man, and one day, he would take good care of her. And then, she thought, I'll be up there, with her once again.

* * *

**The part where Hope goes, it's the smell of god when you put your head against his chest was from a very cute chain mail, which was a true story about a baby born too early. She was very small, and the parents didn't kno if she was going to make it. Remarkably, I think she lived, and she was Hope's age, or 3, when she said that to her mom when they were at a park. I just wanted to credit that. )**


	2. Important announcement: PLEASE READ

I'm on the web

I'm on the web! Check me out at Hollywoodx4. for updates, blogs, and more!!

Hi! I'm just putting this note at the end here to let you know I have built my own official website, and it is now up and running. It is at Hollywoodx4. and here you can check for updates, blogs, and more! You can learn more about me, or see if there's a story coming up for your favorite fandom by clicking on It in the sidebar of the home page! Well, what are you waiting for? Go to Hollywoodx4. and check it out!!


End file.
